x sueños deseados y extraños sucesos x
by Miaru
Summary: que pasaría si una chica despierta en la casa de naruto? encuentra a esos dos durmiendo... juntos... SASUNARU! poko lemon la verdad... T.T reviews arigatooo! (se mete en la cama pa dormir cn un cartel q pone "lean please" CAP 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: olaaaaaaaassss! Aquí dejo mi segundo fic publicado, esto se me a ocurrido esta noche durante un sueño muy pero que muy deseado por las lectoras del yaoi SasuNaru… por lo menos sería uno de mis sueños… pero imposibles T¬T, bueno, os dejo con el fic.

AVISO: este fic contiene yaoi sasunaru, y demas parejas salidas d mi mente perversa tal tal tal… y q los personages d naruto no me perteneeeeeecen… (la autora se qda frita de tanto hablar Zz)

_/x sueños deseados y extraños sucesos x/_

¡ahhhhhhh! Sasukeeeeeeeee¡Mmmm! Aaahhhhh… -un kitsune muy alterado intenta sacar gemidos de sus labios, que por el placer le cuesta.-

Sasuke le iba acariciando mientras se movía dentro de él.

Naruto… te… quiero… mu-muchooooooo! –ahí llegan al clímax y deben parar por culpa del cansancio. El Uchiha se estira encima de Naruto, necesita sentir la calidez del pecho de su koi.-

yo también… te amo… -entonces los dos se quedan dormidos en la habitación del Uzumaki.-

En otra especie de dimensión, de tiempo, pasando las barreras del espacio y etc..., una chica duerme placidamente en su cama, el reloj va dando sonido a la habitación que esta en silencio y oscura, las cortinas de la ventana hacen olas con su manto de seda fina, meciéndose con el aire, que poco a poco aumenta en cantidad hasta que los árboles casi se caen, eso era demasiado en esa época del año tranquila, era verano todos estaban de vacaciones, y el aire que era calido se tornó frío, en las calles se hacían tornados pequeños de hojas, y la chica sintió un escalofrío y se levantó de la cama para cerrar las ventanas. Cuando lo hizo, encendió la luz de la habitación, y se quedó sentada al borde de su cama, miraba la alfombra anaranjada que tenía en el suelo, y después pasó su mirada a su escritorio, tenía un ordenador, y más cosas. Se levantó y se quedó estática encima de la alfombra, era suave su tacto, rápidamente todo le dio vueltas y se desmayó ahí, en posición fetal. De repente una especie de agujero apareció debajo de la chica, haciendo que esta cayera al vacío de la nada, en el agujero había unas especies de ventanas, algunas muy oscuras, otras con un sol amaneciendo, y la chica seguía cayendo. Ventana, vacío, ventana vacío, y así hasta que legó a la del fondo del todo donde amanecía un nuevo día, la chica iba cayendo lentamente, como si flotara, y se dejo caer en un suelo fresquito que le vino bien para el calor. Abrió un momento los ojos para ver un cabello rubio y uno negro, para después volver a caer rendida.

**Continua! **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miaru: olas de nuevo… (se rasca los ojos acaba de espertarse) eis peñaaaaa! Ya se que este primer capitulo queda… corto, n.nU pero me gustó dejarlo aquí, bueno, ya saben donde llega la chica¿no? Esta claro, no hace falta ni decirlo XD espero reviews! Ya se que aquí no hay nada interesante pero ya llegará, jijijiji! Hasta la próximaaaaa! nOn **SIN REVIEWS NO HAY HISTORIA! ÒÓ **XD

_Miaru _


	2. Que… ¡¿a pasado!

Miaru: eis! Olas! Q tal tais todos? Ya e vuelto… jejeje, aquí pondré el segundo cap para que sepáis mas o menos de que va la historia es un poco raro el principio ya lo se, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capi a ver si os gustaaaaa! Este es muuuuuuxisimo maaas largo! XDD P.D: siento aberlo puesto tan largo pero como el primero fue corto este lo escribi y me qdo largo… sorry… espero q lo disfruteeeeen! n-n

_ Que… ¿a pasado! _

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba levemente abierta y las cortinas corridas dejando que el sol penetrase la habitación, cogió la sabana y se la puso a la cintura, se dirigió al baño que tenia justo al lado de la habitación, pero podía pasar directamente desde una puerta de la habitación que daba al baño. Entró y se encerró sin hacer ruido, ni si quiera miró a fuera, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí, con mucho cuidado. Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke se despertó, se sentó en el borde de la cama frotándose los ojos, cuando se los destapó abrió los ojos, hasta se podía decir que estos iban a salir rodando por el suelo.

¡waaaaaahhhhhh! –Naruto sale corriendo del lavabo, por culpa del chillido de Sasuke.-

Sa… -se desmaya.-

hay que me da… pero… ¿que es esto! Ahh… -el Uchiha también se desmaya.-

La chica estirada en la alfombra de la casa del kitsune, abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, ve a los dos chicos desmayados en el suelo, se levanta.

… -se encoge de hombros como si no pasara nada.- voy a la cocina… buuuwaaaa! Que sueño… -cuando abre la puerta y esta a punto de salir se para.- ¡un momento¡aaaaaaaarghhhh¿Que pasa aquí? Y mi habitación? Que hacen estos dos aqúi? Mamaaaaa! Que has hecho con la habitación! –los chicos se levantan y miran a su alrededor cuando encuentran a la chica se vuelven a caer cómicamente al suelo.- ei! Vosotros! Que haceis en casa? Y en mi habitación! Y tu! El del pelo negro! Vísteteeeeeeee!

pero que dices? –Levantándose.- esta es mi casa! La del gran Uzumaki Naruto! Sal de aquí! Como has entrado?

Sasuke coge la sabana que queda en la cama y se la pone en la cintura imitando a su koi.

eso! Es la casa de Naruto-ko… de Naruto! –refunfuña.-

mira! No se que estáis planeando pero esta es mi casaaaaaa! –Responde enojada.-

Los dos chicos se miran y les sale una gotita en la frente.

que noooooooooo! –a Naruto se le cae la toalla.-

O.O… -la chica se queda anonadada pero no aparta la vista.- etto… KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! QUE MONADA DE CHICOOOOOOOO! ME LO COMERÍA ENTERITOOOOOOO! –la chica se pone a dar saltitos y rapidamente abraza a Naruto que aún sigue sin toalla.- KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!

saaaaaaal! T/O/TU quítateeeeeee! –la chica dando saltitos mientras abrazaba al kitsune rozó cierta zona intima de este.- aaaahhhh… -la entrepierna revive.-

uuuhhhh… que es esto que noto? –la chica baja su mano hasta cierto punto placentero del Uzumaki y lo toca para saber que es.- esto… esta duro… o… nooooooo! KYYYYAAAAAA! PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO! –se va corriendo a Sasuke y se agarra a la toalla de la altura de su pierna.- AAAAAAAAA! –sin querer cogiendose a la toalla en esa altura, la bajó y quedó todo al descubierto.- mmm… que? OTRO! KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ME VOY… AY QUE ME VOOOOYYYYY PERVERTIDOOOOOOOSSSSSS! –se desmaya.- -uy… creo que le a dao fuerte… -dice el Uzumaki tapándose su entre pierna.-

Naruto… cállate anda… -poniéndose la toalla en la cintura.- vamos a ponerla en la cama y la taparemos con… mantas nuevas, porque estas… no creo que las quiera…

por cierto, aun me sigo preguntado de donde vino, porque si no te has dado cuenta, no es de Konoha esta chica, no la e visto nunca, y me conozco Konoha como la palma de mi mano… -se mira la mano.- uy! Y esto de aquí?

u.uU vamos venga.

Al medio día la chica se despierta. Y se encuentra en una cama con sabanas de color anaranjado, con dibujos de tazones de ramen.

que…? Donde…? Aaaaa! Y los pervertidos! –por la puerta aparecen Sasuke y Naruto y entran, se sientan en el borde de la cama para hablar con ella.- noooo! Salir! No me hagáis nada por favor! –Dice tapándose hasta el cuello y con ojos de horror.-

eeeemmm… esto… solo queremos hablar… -le enseña un bol de ramen.- n-nU

La chica lo mira y coge al vuelo el ramen, y empieza a comer como una desesperada.

bien… ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta el Uchiha.-

Miaru, Miaru Kirogane n-n encantada! –dice sonriendo con fideos en los palillos.-

jeje! Nosotros somos: Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto –dice el kitsune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

que nombre tan bonito… Uzumaki Naruto… me gusta! n-n –dice Miaru contenta.-

bueno, ahora lo mas importante Miaru, queremos saber como has llegado aquí… -dice el Uchiha serio y molesto.-

uuuhhh… -deja de comer.- no lo se, yo… estaba anoche durmiendo cuando sentí un escalofrío, me levanté, cerré la ventana y encendí la luz de mi habitación –hace una pausa para seguir.- me quedé encima de la alfombra de mi habitación, no podía moverme aunque yo quisiera, de golpe todo me daba vueltas, la habitación, el cuerpo, todo, aunque creo que seguía estática. Y me desmayé. Hoy e aparecido aquí. –dice triste.- y mis padres… no creo que me echen de menos… -dice bajando la cabeza.- no! Mis padres! Me echarán bronca! Como vuelvo a casa? Tenéis teléfono móvil?

teléfono… móvil? Que es eso? –dice el Uzumaki interesado.-

que? Es un aparato portátil que te lo llevas donde quieras y cuando quieras, y sirve para llamar… -dice en tono evidente.-

guau! A de ser fantástico! –dice aplaudiendo.-

no tienes?

no, aquí no hay de eso… -dice mirando a Sasuke.-

yo nunca lo había oído antes… se puede saber de donde vienes? Pais de la ola?

que? No, vengo de japon… jejeje n-nU

japon? Aquí eso no existe… -dice el Uchiha con un dedo en la sien.-

pues… yo vivo allí… -de repente un libro calló en las piernas de la chica, esta estaba sentada al borde de la cama en medio de los dos chicos, ya había acabado de comer.- y… ¿esto?

el libro a caido… ¿del techo? –(NA: XDDDDDD) dice señalando al techo.-

pues va a ser que… si… u.u

el libroooo! Está flotando! –alrededor del libro apareció una especie de burbujita lila, y el libro comenzó a flotar, hasta que llegó a las manos de Miaru.- ¿yo? –el libró quedó en las palmas de la chica y de repente se abrió por la primera pagina.- que…? –en la pagina empezaron a aparecer letras, ponía cosas en japonés, pero Naruto y Sasuke no podían leerlo.- e sido enviada aquí para una misión? Eso es lo que pone… -dice muy sorprendida.-

que mas pone? –dice interesadísimo Naruto.-

"-no entiendo por que Naruto le pone tanta atención a esa chica… la dejaremos que se vaya y adios muy buenas-" -piensa el Uchiha-

eeeemmmm… pues… espera que si no salen mas escritos no puedo descifrarlo me salen cosas incoherentes. –dice indiferente mientras lee:

_Esto te lo mandamos unos anónimos de un mundo paralelo, tu misión será secreta, no podrás decir ni leer nada de lo que pondremos aquí en alto, como supongo que haces. Lee atentamente: _

_Nuestro sueño siempre a sido hacer una especie de túnel para que todas las dimensiones se puedan ver, e ir de una a otra. Siempre hemos querido que vosotros, los habitantes de las dimensiones vierais el mundo tal y como es, hecho de dimensiones conocidas solo por nosotros, te hemos llevado allí, donde estás, usando mucho poder, no podemos hacer unos túneles eternos, y tampoco podemos hacerlos lo suficientemente grandes para que pasen unas cuantas personas a la vez. Tu misión es conseguir hacerlo con el poder de esos dos, se dice, que ellos, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke son los mas fuertes de ese mundo paralelo, necesitamos su poder. No regresarás a casa hasta que lo consigas, si no puedes, avísanoslo mediante este libro, aquí puedes escribir todos los progresos, hasta puedes hacerte esto como un diario personal. Aquí puedes escribir emociones, sentimientos, sucesos, etc… pero no puedes hablar a nadie sobre esto, por todos estos motivos vivirás en casa de Naruto._

"-pero¿¿¿¿Que es esto? Y mis padres que? Estarán preocupados… bueno no, estarán enfadados… no creo que me echen mucho de menos… bah, que les den…-" –piensa tristemente, como si hubieran leido sus pensamientos, en el libro apareció algo mas.-

_Tranquila por tus amigos, familiares etc, todos estarán bien, ahora se piensan que no tienen hija ni amiga, o sea, es como si hubieras desaparecido de su vida… _

"-_desaparecer de su vida… _ _desaparecer de su vida…_ _ desaparecer de su vida…_ desaparecer… de… su vida…?-"_ –_pone rostro triste.-

pasa algo? –pregunta el Uchiha.-

si! Aquí pone que me tengo que quedar a vivir con Naruto! n-n –dice disimulando su tristeza.-

que? Conmigo? Bueno… tengo una habitación libre –dice sonriéndole.-

pero… seguro que te da igual?

bueno, mientras discutís si ella se queda, me voy a comprar luego vuelvo Naruto -se acerca a su koi y le planta un beso en los labios.-

Miaru se los queda mirando, le hace feliz ver aquel beso, pero por dentro le entra un poco de celos, ella está sola, sus padre la odian, no tiene amigos, solo pervertidos en su clase que se le acercan en seguida, esta sola. Cuando Sasuke sale de la habitación, Naruto se da cuenta de que el rostro de la chica está paralizado, con pose triste.

Miaru… te pasa algo?

a! no… tranquilo… tienes algo de ropa? es que me vine con el pijama… -dice con una gotita en la cabeza.-

claro! Te dejaré una chaqueta de estás naranjas la camiseta negra y los pantalones! –dice contento abriendo el armario, la chica se lanza encima de Naruto para abrazarlo.-

arigatooooo! –dice con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Uzumaki, pero seguido lo suelta y se pone ella delante del armario.- dios! Que ropa mas monaaa! Quiero esto… -coge unos pantalones cortos (NA: ahí también es verano) de color veis, con los bajos doblados, una camiseta de cuadros con un nudo a la altura del pecho que deja ver su barriga plana y su cuerpo, después coge unas bambas y andando.- de donde lo has sacado? Es de chica todo esto…

es que nosotros somos ninjas sabes? Y resulta que tengo una técnica en que me convierto en una chica… te la enseño? –dice ilusionado.-

claro!

"Sexy no jutsu!"

Aparece una chica de pelo largo con dos coletitas y de color rubio. Con un bañador.

normalmente le dejo el bañador pero a veces me pongo esa ropa, como si fuera una muñeca… -dice sonriendo.-

estas igual de mono en chica que en chico… n-n –dice sonriendole.-

vaya… gracias… -ruborizado.-

El día va pasando lentamente, Naruto se pasa toooooooodo haciendo el vago, Miaru frega los platos hace la comida y tiende la ropa, mientras que Sasuke, arregla el video, barre la casa y quita el polvo a todo también prepara la habitación para la chica un poco enojado.

kuso… vaya mierda… esta chica no debería quedarse aquí! Tendría que irse… -susurra desde la habitación que está al lado de la del Uzumaki.- y encima dormirá a nuestro lado… lo escuchará todo… kuso!

Sasuke ya e acabado de tender la ropa! n-n que mas puedo hacer? –dice contenta pasándose una mano por la frente.-

no, tranquila, no hagas nada mas, descansa, ves a ver la peli con Naruto –dice sin darse cuenta.-

gracias! –le da un besito en la mejilla.- luego ven a verla tu también! –dice saliendo de la habitación, pero vuelve a entrar.- gracias por todo, te está quedando muy bien está habitación, muchas gracias… -seguido, se va.-

hum… mis palabras han salido de mi boca solas! Kusooooo¿Por que e tenido que decirle que se vaya con Naruto? como le ponga un dedo encima… la mato! –dice apretando las sabanas de la cama.-

Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y todos se iban a dormir, Miaru entró en la habitación por primera vez cuando estuvo acabada, era preciosa, las paredes las había pintado de un color rosita muy kawai, la cama tenía las sabanas de un color azul muy clarito con dibujos del clan Uchiha, y en la ventana unas cortinas blancas se mecían al compás del viento. Delante de la cama había una mesa parecida a un escritorio, con una lámpara pequeña y unos cajones vacíos, el armario estaba a los pies de la cama, tenía tres puertas, y era muy mono.

Sasukeee! –va corriendo a la habitación de los chicos, cuando entra ve a los dos en la cama para irse a dormir, se tira encima de ellos y abraza a Sasuke desde fuera de las sabanas.- muchas graciaaaaas! Me encanta la habitación! De verdad me gusta mucho! –abrazando al Uchiha por el cuello, este que no sabe que hacer, esboza una sonrisa.-

de verdad? Las sabanas son de mi clan, y las cortinas eran de mi casa, mañana podemos ir todos a comprarte ropa¿vale? –Dice sacándola con cuidado de encima suyo.-

vale! Por cierto –se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas como los indios.- cuantos años teneis?

14! –dice orgulloso Naruto.-

si

yo también! Que bien! nOn –seguido se va hacía la puerta, y sale, antes de cerrar se gira y esboza una sonrisa.- buenas noches chicos –se va.-

es rara… -dice el Uchiha.-

me cae bien, es linda… -responde.-

si… -"Pero… que digo! Bueno, todo hay que decirlo… es muy simpática y me siento bien a su lado, si que es linda, si…" –se abraza a su koi para ponerse a dormir.- hoy no podemos hacer nada… estoy muy cansado… -dice abrazando mas fuerte a Naruto.-

ya lo se… -le toca la nuca y le da un beso en la frente.- buenas noches… Sasuke…

El día siguiente empezaba con la calida salida del sol, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azulados casi grises se levantaba de su cama, estiraba los brazos para seguido bostezar.

que bien e dormido! Me encanta esta habitación! No podría salir de ella! Es muy mona… -escucha unos sonidos, están picando a la puerta, se acerca a esta y la abre.- si?

hola! te venía a avisar de que el desayuno está listo, vístete y ven pronto iremos a comprar –dice Sasuke con una sonrisa.-

si! Que bien! Y naruto? –dice mirando detrás del Uchiha.-

aún no se a levantado…

no? Pues aremos una cosa… jijijiji… -se lo explica.-

que? Pobrecillo, no?

nooo! Porfa dejame hacerlo… como nunca ha venido nadie a casa a dormir y no tengo hermanos ni hermanas, pues no e podido hacerlo nunca, sería muy divertido… y a mis padres lo intenté una vez, pero me echaron la bronca… -dijo juntado las manos y poniéndose arrodillada como pidiendo clemencia.- (NA: XD)

bueno… esta bien! Vamos! –la coge de la mano y la lleva hasta la puerta de al lado.- venga, yo miro desde aquí…

La chica entro en la habitación y se fue corriendo hacía la cama donde dormía placidamente Naruto, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, saltó y se tiró encima de Naruto, y este pegó un bote, seguido la chica cuando estaba encima suyo empezó a hacerle cosquillas, este no podía parar de reírse.

jajajajajaja! Paraaaaa! –Sasuke se unió para ayudar a la chica y hacerle cosquillas a Naruto.- Sasuke! Eso no se valeeeee! Jajajajajajajajaja! Queréis parar los dos! –Dice entre sollozos de la risa.-

solo pararemos si vienes a desayunar… -ríe picadamente.-

vaaaaaale, vaaaaaamos… -dice el Uzumaki cansado del juego de esos dos.-

Cuando desayunan se visten y preparan las cosas, salen de casa. Mientras caminan por las calles, se encuentran con Sakura peleándose con Ino, cosa normal, deciden ir a saludar.

eis! Hola Sakura-chaaaan! –dice alegremente Naruto.-

Naruto… quien es esa chica que va cogida de un brazo tuyo y de Sasuke? –dice Ino alterada, no es que todavía le guste Sasuke… ni mucho menos, pero le sorprende, porque él nunca se deja coger por una chica.-

aaahhh… ella… es… una amiga…

encantada! –dice Miaru contenta.- me llamo Miaru Kirogane jejeje!

yo Sakura Haruno… y me harías un gran favor soltando a Sasuke… -dice cruzando los brazos.-

eeeemmm… no quiero… -dice la Kirogane un poco molesta por el comentario, ni que Sasuke fuera suyo!.-

que…? No te oí bien… -"inner: mierda de chavala! Que te piensas? Que eres especial por ir con Sasuke-kun? Idiota!" –chilla por dentro la inner de Sakura.-

que no quiero digo… -burlándose de ella le contesta.- ponte un sonotone si no escuchas anda maja…

que! No se lo que es un sonotone, pero me importa una mierda! Ven para aca! –Ino coge a Sakura por la cintura, la Haruno quiere darle un buen puñetazo a Miaru por su respuesta impertinente, la a dejado en ridículo delante de Sasuke.- AAAAARRRGH! SUELTAME INO-CERDAAAAA! LA MATOOOOOO! AAAAAARGH! GROOOOAAAR!

anda vamonos chicos… n-n –dice Miaru pasando de las amenazas de Sakura.-

eeemmm… si, será lo mejor… n-nU -dicen Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, caminando hacía adelante muy deprisa, arrastrando a Miaru que se despide.-

adios! Nos veremos otro diaaaaa! –dice con la mano en alto en señal de despedida.-

PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDOOOOO! VEEEENNNN! QUE YO TE DARÉ MEJOR DESPEDIDAAAA! TE IRÁS CON UN OJO MORADO Y LAS PIERNAS LILAS! NO PODRÁS NI CAMINAR! GROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! –(NA: creo que… me pasé… XD)-

corre, corre, correeeee! –dice Naruto arrastrando sin darse cuenta a Sasuke y a Miaru.-

Al medio día aún estaban en las tiendas de ropa viendo como le quedaba todo a Miaru, decidieron ir a tomar algo a arriba de todo de los centros comerciales. Era un terrado muy grande, donde arriba del todo de los edificios había una especie de pasadizo en la terraza para pasar de una a otra, vamos, para pasar de un edificio a otro. Estaban en el sector 7, el mas grande, el que tenía mas pisos. Subieron arriba de todo, el ascensor era abierto, con las paredes de cristal, podías ver toda la vista, mientras subía al piso 39, donde ahí salías a una especie de lugar con escaleras para salir definitivamente arriba, se podía decir que el terrado era el piso 40, era el edificio mas alto y grande de toda Konoha. (NA: ya se que aquí no debería haber nada de cosas así por que no hay tecnologías, pero me gustó un centro comercial para llevar a Miaru a comprar)

dios! Que bonito! –en el ascensor.-

siiii! Se ve todo! Es precioso! Toda Konoha es preciosa! Mira! Allí empieza el bosque! –dice Naruto mirando hacía lo mas lejos de todo.-

si… n-n

Cuando llegan a la sala suben las escaleras, están en caracol, y Naruto pensaba que se mareaba.

madreeeeee! Escaleras caracol…

pues a mi me encantan Naruto! –dice Miaru corriendo hacía arriba.- vamos! Venga!

ya vaaaaaa… -dice pesadamente Naruto.-

Ahora ya estaban arriba del todo, en el terrado, pero todo estaba vacío, en las mesas no había nadie, en esa hora al medio día la gente se iba a comer, y en la heladería ponía en un cartel "vuelvo luego, coged el helado que queráis y dejad el dinero en el mostrador" y así lo hicieron nuestros chicos. Después mientras comían su helado, se acercaron a la barandilla, todo era muy alto, pero la brisa era tranquila y calida, era muy agradable. Miaru se quedó anonadada.

chi… chicos! El bosque se quema! Mirad! –señalando hacía el humo que salía de entre los árboles.-

pero… que está pasando? –Naruto y Sasuke se miran.- Miaru nos vamos! –Sasuke salta concentrando mucho chackra en los pies y se tira edificio abajo, Naruto hace lo mismo, los dos caen muy bien, pero Miaru no los llega a ver.-

que! Chicoooooos! Kuso! Y si se han caído mal? Dios! Tengo que hacer algo! Y si han quedado aplastados contra el suelo! Me mueroooo! Como pájaros y como una mierda que choca contra el sueloooo! –de repente el libro salió delante de la chica histérica. Este se abrió por la segunda página y no se escribía nada, la chica lo cogió esperando a que saliera algo, una respuesta. Pero no, en vez de eso salió un dibujo de unas alas.- y… ¿esto?

La chica empezó a flotar con el libro, a su alrededor apareció una burbujita lila y empezaba a flotar dentro de ella. Se puso en posición fetal tocando con la frente las piernas y con los brazos rodeando estas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se abrió y estiró los brazos haciendo una línea recta y las piernas haciendo un ángulo de 90º. La chica descendió abrió los ojos y puso los pies en el suelo.

mmm… me siento… ligera… eh? O.O –mira su espalda y ve unas alas grandes blancas, como de un ángel.- dios! Que es esto! –el libro flota hasta las manos de ella, y se posa en estas abriéndose por la pagina del dibujo, y apareciendo escrituras debajo de el.-

_Miaru, estás alas te pertenecen, son para tu misión, tienes que ir a vigilar a Sasuke y a Naruto, ves volando será mas rápido, vigila que no se hagan daño, y que no les pase nada, y tranquila, que han caído bien… u.uU_

para… ¿la misión? que guay! Flipo! Vamos… pero… como vuelo? A ver librito bonito, dime como vuelo…

_¬¬U eso tienes que aprenderlo tu sola…_

como que yo sola! Dime algooo! –en el libro no salia nada.- kuso! Bueno… vamos allá… si me caigo… adios mundo cruel! Por cierto! No e hecho testamento… -coge el libro arranca una hoja escribe algo y se lo pone en el bolsillo (XD).- bien ya puedo… -se sube a la barandilla se pone en posición de cruz, y se tira como si fuera un pez que se lanza al agua.-

diooooooooossss! Que velocidad de caidaaaaaaa! Que me estampooooooo! S.O.S! –de repente cuando cierra los ojos ya no nota el aire de cuando cae, nota unos brazos aguantándola y un pecho calido.- e-eh? –sube la cabeza y ve a un chico con el pelo rojo tirando a naranja chillón, con los ojos lilas, las orejas puntiagudas y la piel blanca.- o-oye… quien eres?

debe tener mas cuidado señorita… -el chico la sostiene como si se hubieran casado, el chico también vuela evidentemente.- se podría haber hecho daño…

eeemmm… si pero… no se volar… n-nU –dice con una gotita en la frente.-

solo lo conseguirás si lo deseas de verdad… adios! n-n –dice con una sonrisa, seguido desaparece y la chica no tiene mas remedia que caer al vacío.-

pero que…? Oyeee! Aaaaaaahhhhh! Auxilioooooo! –Miaru cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar.-

"-no… ya estoy muerta… no lo puedo conseguir! No… no pienso rendirme ahora! Sasuke y Naruto nunca se rendirían! Tengo que seguir su ejemplo… concéntrate… vamos! Yo… quiero… no… deseo volar… para ir… junto con mis amigos!" –abre los ojos y se pone a volar, con cara seria, no parece ella misma.-

Cuando llega cerca del bosque decide bajar si no, se tragaría todo el humo. Baja y se pone a saltar de rama en rama, llegando a la zona del incendio, ahí puede observar a Sasuke y Naruto ayudando a apagar las llamas. Cuando esta en una rama encima de ellos, decide bajar volando ya que, la rama es bastante alta y si no… pero cuando abre las alas y quiere bajar, cambia la cara y cae al vacío, llegando a los brazos del Uchiha.

coño! Miaru! Que haces aquí!

po na… de paseo si te parece! –sarcasmo.-

bueno, pero… como has aparecido del cielo? –pregunta Naruto.-

eeeeemmm… ya os lo explicaré… jejeje…

chicos! El incendió fue provocado por culpa de una pipa que seguramente calló o alguien tiró al suelo… -dice Kakashi junto con Iruka.-

eis! Iruka-sensei! –Iruka no era el sensei de Narutp ero este ya tenía la costumbre.-

Naruto, hola! y… esta chica? –dice mirando a Miaru con una sonrisa.-

es Miaru, una amiga, que tal? Hace tiempo que no te veía…

muy bien, estaba paseando con Kakashi-ko… digo Kakashi, y hemos visto el humo… jejeje…

nosotros igual, estábamos en el centro comercial forssisons… -(NA: raro nombre, lo se, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa… sumanai… u.u) y vimos el humo y decidimos venir –dice la chica.-

"-jejeje… que mona… harían un trío perfecto…" –piensa el pervertido Kakashi, de repente unas gotitas aparecen por su nariz, es sangre, seguido sale un chorro que lo lanza hacía atrás.- jeje… jijijiijijijijijijiji…

Kakashi! –se acercan todos, pero al ver que solo sangra por la nariz se encogen de hombros.-

yo le quitaré la sangre y le cortaré la hemorragia… -dice Miaru con amabilidad, cuando intenta quitarle la mascara a Kakashi (NA: como le salió la sangre hacía afuera con la mascara? O.O no lo se, no pregunten…) Iruka la cogió por la muñeca y la apartó de Kakashi.-

ni lo intentes… -con voz de amenaza. Esto, ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo pudieron ver, porque estaban hablando con un ninja de allí cerca.-

me haces daño! –voz asesina.- quítame las manos de encima! –Iruka la suelta y esta le dedica una mirada asesina, peor que las de Sasuke.-

Iruka se acerca a Kakashi lo coge en brazos y se va enojado.- adios!

adios… -resaltando la palabra.-

que? Que Tsunade ha vuelto hoy?

pero no tenía que ir a la arena para hablar con el kazekage? –dice el Uchiha.-

si, ayer tubo la reunión y hoy ha vuelto… por cierto chicos… las llamas fueron producidas por una pipa… ya estamos seguros que fue por eso, miradla… -les da la pipa.-

mmm… esta… es la pipa de Tsunade no obachan! –(NA: creo que se escribe no obachan… en algún review me lo podéis confirmar?)- por su culpa se a quemado el bosque!

por culpa de quien? –Pregunta la chica acercándose a los dos.-

de Tsunade-sama… la hokage…

pues vamos a verla! Quiero decirle cuatro cosas! –dice Miaru enojada.-

Cuando llegan al edificio central de Konoha Miaru sube las escaleras como un rayo arrastrando a Sasuke y Naruto hasta que llegan a la sala del Hokage. Tsunade parece estar reunida.

AAAARRRRGH! –Miaru abre la puerta con esos dos cogiéndole las piernas, querían impedir que se peleará con Tsunade.- -TSUNADEEEEEE! –se acerca a la mesa de la mujer, pone sus manos encima de esta, y se encara con Tsunade.- escucha! Toma! Es tu pipa!

Sasuke y Naruto se quedan anonadados¿no le iba a cantar las cuarenta? Si era verdad no todo había acabado.

oooh! Gracias hace unas horas que ando buscándola… aunque no fumo… fuma Shizune… -dice señalando a su ayudante.- pero cuando hemos vuelto me la a dejado –sonríe.-

AAAAAARGGHHH! Y TU ERES LA HOKAGEEE? DESPISTADA PREPOTENTEEEEEE! –dice muy enojada la que se a encarado a Tsunade.-

Tsu-Tsunade-sama… no le haga caso… está loca… -dice Naruto para calmar la situación, pero de nada sirve, Miaru se acerca a él y le pone su cara asesina, este, mejor se calla.- ok ok… servidor se calla…

eres muy poco respetuosa! Has quemado un bosque casi entero! Òó –le hecha en cara.-

que me dices? –pregunta Tsunade.-

digo que han estado ninjas apagando unas llamas que TU misma has provocado! Cómprate un sonotone como la Haruno esa! –dice otra vez con las manos en la mesa y encarándose con ella.- la naturaleza hay que cuidarla y si tu no lo haces nadie lo hará! –chilla muy enojada.-

niña malcriada! Cállate ya de una vez! Pesada ya te e oído! A sido sin querer! PESADAAAAA!

DE PESADA NADA! ESTO ES MUY SERIO! Y si tu no lo tomas así… eres una mala Hokage… -girándose hacía la puerta dispuesta a salir.-

tienes huevos niña… -dice Tsunade.-

Miaru se gira y esboza una sonrisa al estilo Sasuke.- pues claro… jejeje… -seguido, se va.-

jejeje…

Cuando era de noche, Miaru hizo ver que se iba a dormir… pero no, se subió a la cama se puso de pie y abrió una especie de puertecita pequeña, entró y fue al desván, que daba al tejado de la casa, subió y se sentó para que la brisa le tocara el rostro, tenía las piernas delante, con sus brazos rodeándolas.

que haces aquí?

eh? Naruto! hola! –el chico se sienta y esta lo recibe.-

que haces aquí?

pues… pensar

y… me puedes decir en que piensas? –sonrisa.-

puesss… es que no lo se, son muchas cosas…

cuenta cuenta… -dice interesado.-

es que a veces se me pasa por la cabeza que todo esto no existe, que solo es un mero sueño, que pronto despertaré en mi cama por culpa del despertador y deberé ir al instituto… el infierno mas bien dicho… -apoya su cabeza en sus brazos, estos aún abrazan sus piernas.- y si es así… tu, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, y todos los demás… no sois reales… solo una imagen creada por mi mente… por mis sueños…

hombre… yo me siento bien… tengo piel carne y…

ajajajaja! Pero eso es solo porque sientes que estás vivo! Pero y si no es así? Si solo fueras una imagen creada por mi mente, un cuerpo sin fundamentos… que harías?

primero de todo… me sentiría orgulloso… por ser el deseo de una chica tan guapa como tu… -le pone la mano en le pelo revolviéndoselo.- jeje!

gracias…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasando las barreras del tiempo y las dimensiones paralelas…

crees que lo conseguirá?

eso es cosa de ella, nosotros no podemos saberlo… -un chico de pelo rojizo tirando a naranja chillón hizo presente en la sala.-

eis peñaaaa! Que patsaaaaaa? Buenas jefe! –con postura de jefe a general.-

no entres así! Estamos en la sala sagrada hecha por la diosa del tiempo y el espacio! Nuestra señora Kaiten…

si si, oye viejo, que hay de nuevo con la chica? –interesadamente.-

NO ME LLAMES VIEJOOOOOOOO! Cof coff!

señor! Quiere sus pastillas! –dice el ayudante.- a ver cálmese que hoy el parquinson ataca fuerte…

Gracias… cof coff! Bueno… de nuevo no hay nada, solo que no se cree que todo eso existe… no, se piensa que todo es un juego de su mente… -dice con la mano en la barbilla.-

joder! Se lo expliqué por el libro alto y claro! Que petarda… -dice con un movimiento de mano como diciendo "bah, que le den".-

no! Ella debe saberlo todo! Por que ella será la próxima… ella es la elegida! La cuidadora de los tiempos, la guardiana de las dimensiones! Ella debe serlo, y saberlo! –dice el viejo… digo! El jefe.-

pues… se lo explicaré… traaaaanquiiiiiilo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto… una cosa…

¿mmmm? Dime…

antes cuando a pasado eso de las alas y todo aquello, ha venido a salvarme un chico… tenía el pelo rojo anaranjado, los ojos lilas y las orejas puntiagudas… no se quien era ni tampoco se si era de Konoha, no se cuantos años tenía… pero… cuando me cogió en brazos… sentí una especie de calorcito en el pecho… no lo se… algo extraño pero agradable… (NA: a mi a veces me pasa n-n)

puede… que fuera algo… no se… algo repentino, como si sintieras que él era tu salvador, o algo así… no se! Pero… tu tranquila… vete a dormir, yo aré lo mismo –le besa la frente y se va.- buenas noches Miaru!

jeje! Adios… -estaba un poco más animada pero seguía con un enredo en la cabeza.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

oye! Te envié para que la salvaras, no para que ligaras!

no ligué viejo! Solo la cogí, que ella sintiera algo es cosa suya –se pone las manos en la cabeza y los codos hacía arriba y sale.-

señor… seguro que el se podrá encargar?

si… aunque no lo parezca es muy maduro y las cosas se las piensa dos veces y a veces hasta tres… es inteligente, y se que podrá hacerlo, no, lo hará… y confío en eso…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru bajó hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, se quedó pensando una o dos horas, y luego se durmió por cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miaru: eis! Holas! Aquí el segundo cap! Lo siento mucho me quedó horriblemente mal! Además lo hice demasiado largo! TOT lo sientoooooooo! Bueno… no se que mas decir… a si¿¿¿Quien será el chico? No se pero parece estar bueno… lo malo es que es algo salido de mi mente… no existe… T¬T en este capi no e puesto como se llama el chico… bueno, no me acuerdo… :s jajajaja! Espero que os aya gustado aunque aya quedado como una ! Mis recuerdos a todos y hasta el proximo cap! JA NE! Kisses! REVIEWS:

**Temari-Shikamaru**a ver la parejilla gaahina… creo q no saldra asta dentro d….. en el capi 5? Puede… es q enrealidad no qria poner mas parejitas asi… me qria centrar en la vida d la xica y todo eso… pero…. Ahora cambiare todo para acr vuestros gustos no os preocupeis! Arigato por el revieeeeew! Kisses!

**HagaRenPotter** jajajaja! Pues si seria muy divertido entrar en el mundo d naruto! yo soñe eso y d ahí vino sta paranoia de fic… XD fue ermoso el sueño… bueno, muxas gracias x el review! P.D: eso d cuidarme… toy malita jajaja! Tngo un resfriado! Mñn tngo una excursión a ver como me va jajaja! Kisses dws!

**Ankin** aaaaaankiiiiiiiiin! Leí tu fic! Sta de muerte! Siguelo! n-n gracias x el review y aki e dejao el segundo capi… Jejeje kisses nos vemos en el msn!

Weeeeeeno… aki se acaban… q desgracia… siento poner las parejas q deseais tan tard pero es q……… no lo planeaba de veras lo siento! T.TU a lo mejor las parejas salen al final…. Pero es q lo sientoooooo! XD jolin parezco la mala… XDDDDDDDD asta la proxima! GRACIAS A TODOS X LOS **REVIEWS**! JA NEEEEE!

_Miaru _


End file.
